Coming Home
by Lally Winchester
Summary: Lucy and the gang have just returned to Magnolia after a particularly difficult mission and all she wants is a relaxing evening. However, when she finds Natsu in her room she ends up with more than she bargained for. (Story is better than the summary; one-shot NaLu fluff, mention of near-death experience, Rated T to be safe but it's actually really tame). I don't own Cover Image


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, just a fan with a dream that one day NaLu will be realized**

Lucy Stumbled up the stairs, thoroughly exhausted. Throwing open the door to her apartment, she was greeted by total darkness. She trudged forward, but stopped short as she noticed movement coming from the bed. The covers shifted slightly, revealing a tuft of wild pink hair. She sighed, too tired to fight with Natsu over personal boundaries, and headed straight into the bathroom. Peeling away her always too tight clothes, she stepped under the shower head. As the hot water ran over her head and down her back, she felt the tension slip away from her shoulders – and from her mind.

Lucy and the others had just returned to the guild after a particularly rough job that involved a fake wizard guild, a tower of blazing, purple fire and what seemed like endless packs of mutant fish-dogs (Happy would have nightmares for weeks). Even though they had been victorious in their efforts, the damage that had been caused in the fall-out cut their profits in half and Lucy had just barely made this month's rent. Most of the blame could be placed on the hot-headed dragon slayer snoozing in the next room, and she had spent a large part of the train ride home chewing him out over it. She wasn't sure how much had actually gotten through, as he'd been lying face down on the floor the entire time. Still, she couldn't help but feel guilty. After all, Natsu couldn't help himself – he put everything he has into everything he does, and while it often got them into trouble, it was what made him such a reliable ally. Better than that, it made him an incredible friend.

She turned the handles counter clockwise, cutting of the steady stream of water, and stepped out onto the cool tile. After wrapping herself in towels that were obscenely white and fluffy, she made her way into the bedroom. Crouching on her feet, Lucy leaned her body against the bed, crossing her arms under her head. Natsu's breathing was slow and even, his face free from worry. He looked so calm and peaceful, a stark contrast to his usual easily excited demeanor. She couldn't help but smile, memories of their various adventures springing to mind. "The best team in Fairy Tail," she whispered to herself as she began to stand.

"Lucy!" Natsu suddenly called out, his hand reaching out and grabbing her wrist. A squeal escaped her as she staggered to retain her balance and clutched at her slipping towel. "Natsu." She growled angrily, but he was still sleeping. "Lucy." He said again, but quieter this time and… was he smiling? Her cheeks flushed red and she was suddenly very warm. Too warm. Still, she couldn't bring herself to move out of his grasp. After a few minutes like that, her feet began to go numb, so she reluctantly pulled free. This was met with a displeased grunt from Natsu, much to her pleasure (though she'd never admit that).

Lucy stood up, moving over to the dresser. She quickly pulled on a comfortable pair of white short-shorts and a baby pink tank top. Seeing as Natsu was so deep in sleep, there was no conceivable way for her to get him out of her house. His body ran at a much higher temperature that most people, so if she had to sleep next to him she would need to dress light.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and nudged gently. "Natsu," she whispered, "move over." It took a few tries, but eventually he budged. She slipped in next to him and as soon as her body touched the soft bed, she began to drift off. That is, until Natsu flipped over, wrapping her up in his arms. They'd had to sleep in close proximity to each other before, as their travels often led them to small and/or tightly enclosed places, but never like this. "Lucy." He breathed, causing her face to turn a brilliant tomato colour. Suddenly, she was very, VERY awake.

"N-natsu!"

"Don't leave."

Lucy's heart stopped in her chest. Leave? Why would she leave? Where would she even go? Tilting her head up, she found his eyes screwed shut, worry creasing his brow and his jaw set tight. That's when she remembered: a spell that had sent her body flying, Natsu's voice screaming out her name, the excruciating pain that had thrown her into spasms… and then nothing for a while. It had been such a long trip home, she'd actually forgotten her near brush with death only days before. Now, it wasn't as though it had been the first time things had gone horrifically wrong and she was almost certain it wouldn't be the last (though, she would never dwell on it for too long). Still, seeing her lying stiff and unconscious, helpless to do anything, would be traumatizing for anyone – and for no one more than Natsu.

Slowly, she moved her arms so that they were encircling Natsu's waist. Lucy squeezed, holding him close. "Don't worry," she said fiercely, "I'm not going anywhere. I've told you before, it's always more fun when we're together." Tears slipped down her cheeks and she pressed her face into his chest. They laid like that for a long while, holding on to the feeling of one another and the security it brought. When the sun rose the next morning, and it had been long enough that it was almost ridiculous to believe that either of them could still be asleep, neither one moved. For just a little while longer, this is all they needed. This, the promise of tomorrow and every day after that.


End file.
